gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Journey and Adventures of the Legendary Hunter
Chapter 1 These are the legendary stories and battles of the legendary pirate, Hunter the Powerful!!!! It was a quiet Sunday afternoon, Hunter was sitting on the docks of Padres Del Fuego happily fishing, along with his wife Lawless, and his two children: Hector Raidgrin, and Rose Sharkslipper. As they were sitting, Hunter noticed a note in a bottle by the docks, so he dove into the water and grabbed the bottle. "Hmm, it looks like there's a note in the bottle," said Lawless. "Get the note out and read it daddy." said Rose. "OK. Here's what the note says: "Dear Hunter, I hope that you get this message. I have been kidnapped and taken hostage by Captain Leon, aboard his Ship of the Line! You must come and rescue me! Bill has been worried SICK about me, and I want you to tell him what happened. Hopefully, you and the other guild mates can rescue me. PLEASE HELP!!!! Signed, Esmerelda." "Oh no! Esmerelda has been kidnapped! Don't worry , I'll rescue you! I'll get the others and we'll all rescue you. Better watch out Leon, because the Hunter is coming!!", Said Hunter. "Yeah! Let's go get that no good worm Leon," said Lawless and the children. Chapter 2 Hunter and Lawless raced to Cuba where Bill Plunderbones was sitting in his house in Pantano river in worry, he had not seen his beloved Esmerelda in four weeks, Hunter knoked and barged in holding the message he found and gave it to Bill, Bill read it and immedietly grew angry and furious, Hunter said "We are gathering the guildies to form a rescue operation" "Count Me In" Bill said. Lawless had gathered Bess Firebones, Jack Warskull and Lawrence Daggerpaine. They all met and decided wat to do, Hunter said "We should find charts of Leons last Shipping line maybe it will lead us right to him". So Hunter Law and Jack busted into the EITC shipping post after quickly dispatching a few guards and found the charts. Law studied them and found Leons ship the Vengeful Mercenary ( fitting name Law thought ) was on its way to an unknown island. Hunter said "We will need supplies" So they gathered supplies and boarded Hunters Ship The Bountyhunter Rogue and they set sail "Bill Take the wheel!" Hunter said Bill replied "Aye Aye Sir!" he took the helm and Sailed with determination thinking Hang On My beloved we are coming to rescue you and nothing will stop us. Chapter 3 While they were sailing Hunter asked Law what the name of the Island Leon was on, Law replied "He is on the island of Blood Thirsty Skulls one of the EITC more remote islands". Hunter turned to Bill and said "Head a course for Blood Thirsty Skulls island." "Aye Aye sir" Bill replied and turned the ship to the west and a fair wind began to blow the ship acrosss the water as if it was gliding. HUNTERS LOG: DAY 3 THE CREW ESPECIALLY BILL ARE ALL ANXIOUS AS TO WHETHER OR NOT ESMERELDA IS STILL ON THE ISLAND OR NOT, LAW SAYS WE WILL BE AT THE ISLAND BY TOMMOROW BUT IS THE ISLAND AS DEADLY AND CLOSE AS HE SAYS IT IS?. Chapter 4 The next day they arrived off of Bloody Skulls island. Hunter gatherd the crew around and said Alright men and ladies lets plan our attack strategy. Yea the crew answered. "Alright Law and Bill you guys attack from the rear me and Jack will attack the front and the rest will attack the sides"." Ok" they answered. They boarded long boats and went to the island beaches. The teams got into position and Hunter yelled "ATTACK!" the Gen of Peace crew attacked lots of EITC agents came out and a great battle took place the crew took out there weapons Lawless attacked a EITC Hired Gun and a EITC thug Jack took on a whole bunch of EITC Mercenaries. Hunter and Bess and Law took on Remington and Neban who had come out but were no match for the awesome pirates. Jack was mortally wounded by Remingotns dagger which went flying when he was killed. "JACK!" Hunter shouted as he killed a EITC grunt Jack replied "Im fine just win this battle" Bess decided to take Jack back to the ship for medical attention. Law followed. another Neban appeared and attacked Lawless she battled him but was quickily overpowered" Lawless No!" Hunter ran and helped fight him off and she regained her footing and the two quickly killed Neban. Bill was busy destroying Mercnearies and a new EITC guy and he qiuckly killed him off then he turned to the others im going after Leon this is personal" and he busted through the door and went in. The rest continued to fight the EITC. Lawless took out 20 EITC Grunts and hired guns while Hunter killed off Mercenaries. then finally the forces were defeated and Hunter and Lawless looked towards the fortress" lets see if Bill can take out that no good Leon" Lawless said Yea Hunter said. Chapter 5 Bill raced up the stairs drawing his Admiral sabre and busted open the door Leon was looking out a window at the ongoing battle in a bed was Esmerelda gagged and chained she was muffled screaming and struggling. Leon turned to Bill chuckling evily "Hmm i was expecting Lawrence not some silly pirate". Bill just glared at Leon and said" Im here for my Beloved and im going to skin you alive to get her back". Leon laughed and drew a Rapier "Then Lets Duel fool" and he lunged Bill paired and did a thrust Leon Paired and shoved Bill away "I was expecting more of a challenge." he said Bill picked up a plate and threw it at leon and hit him in the head then Bill attacked he did a stab and slice Leon reagined his footing and paired the first won but the cut slashed his hat in two Bill smirked Leon said "Hey That was my favorite hat!" he then roared and swung at Bill he blocked it but leon kicked him away Bill ducked as leon swiped at him and stabbed leons leg "OUch!!!" leon screamed like a little girl and bent over in pain Bill took advantage of it and stabbed leon in his shoulder and shoved him toward the window and he fell unconcious. Bill put his sword down and ran to Esmerelda he un chained her and took the gag out of her mouth she smiled and said "I knew u would come for me" and Bill smiled and said "Of course i would never let you down" and the two kissed. while they were kissing Leon regained himsefl and jumped out the window and ran to his near by ship Bill saw this and shouted to Law and Hunter" Leon is getting away which is weird because i hurt his leg and he ran pretty good anyway go after him we will catch up" Ok Hunter said lets go after him. Chapter 6 Hunter and Law raced to The Bountyhunter Rouge and Law drove they saw Leons ship getting away Hunter jumped on a cannon the ship charged forward and Law did ramming speed and crippled Leons ship then Hunter shot a grapple hook onto leons ship and he boarded to face leon "Well leon we finally come face to face Hunter said as he drew his fabled World eater blade and atatcked him he gave leon a kick in the stomach and he swung his sword onto him Leon got his rapier out and parried it but it was thrown out of his hand. Oh dang it Leon said but he quickly drew a dagger and threw it at Hunter he got hit in the shoulder and backed away in pain Leon took the chance and drew his gun at Hunter Now you Die Bounty . Leon pulled the trigger but Then Law came in a nd knocked the gun away with his Silver freeze knifes Hunter got his sword and attacked leon repeatedly slamming him and freezing him while saying,"The.... Name..... Is...... Hunter! I AM THE GREAT HUNTER" and u are My Prey as he said he picked Leon up and threw him overboard where he landed in a rowboat there Lawless chanied him up and smaked him unconsious with her Pistol bottom. Hunter looked over and smiled at his wifes sudden entrance "Nice work Darling" he said Lawless just smiled and said "glad i could be of service honey" Chapter 7 The Battle was over and Leon was arrested(again) and put in jail(again) Bill and Esmerelda were together on the balcony on Leon's fortress looking into each others eyes and then kissed. Bess and Law were over to the side bess leaning on law as he had his arms around her Hunter and lawless were looking at Bill and Esmerelda Lawless stood next to Hunter with his arm over her shoulder its so nice to see them together like that. Hunter replied Indeed like two soul mates eagrly waiting for eachother after he said this he kissed Lawless on the cheek and she blushed and smiled. Hunter looked out across the sea and said All In a Days work for The Mighty Hunter! THE END Book 2 coming soon!! Category:Fan Creations Category:Chapters Category:Fan Stories Category:True Stories Category:Folklore Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:Daggerpaine Industries Category:Fan Book Category:POTCO